


o mio babbino caro

by spilled_notes



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Holby City
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Kate Stewart Appreciation Week, episode tag: death in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: After she wakes up in a cemetery - after being sucked out of a plane and plucked from thin air by her resurrected Cyberman father - Kate insists on being taken to Serena's ward. And after they go home, Kate tells her wife what happened.





	o mio babbino caro

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198961), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12373062/chapters/28687852) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12712914).

After she wakes up in the cemetery, to Clara’s kind, concerned face, Kate is taken to hospital. The Royal London isn’t the closest but she insists, knows her wife won’t be able to treat her but desperately wants the comfort of a familiar ward and Serena’s presence. The Doctor insists too, flashes his psychic paper at the paramedics who come to collect her – as if the knowledge that they’re treating the formidable Serena Campbell’s wife isn’t enough to persuade them to acquiesce to Kate’s wishes.

Kate knows Serena is on shift: she called her when they realised what was happening, told her to stay away from cemeteries and from the morgue and to say the same to the kids, to her colleagues, to their friends. Years ago Serena would have wasted time asking questions but this morning she simply agreed.

‘Stay safe, darling,’ she had said, knowing without being told that Kate would be heading into the very middle of the danger.

‘I’ll try. And Serena?’

‘Yes?’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Serena had replied, a smile in her voice despite her worry.

So when Kate arrives and is wheeled onto AAU Serena is there waiting, her expression worried and relieved as her eyes quickly scan Kate for injuries, has gathered her best, most trusted colleagues together to treat her.

Kate is cold and sore, has bruises and a couple of cracked ribs from where her father caught her and held her tight – but she’s okay. So they warm her up and give her painkillers, Serena holding her hand all the time, and then discharge her into Serena’s care.

At home, in bed, warmed further with her favourite jumper, an extra blanket, a mug of tea and Serena beside her, Kate tells her what happened. How she was sucked out of the plane and, plummeting towards the ground, thought she was going to die. How she had closed her eyes and pictured Serena so she would be the last thing on her mind. How metal arms had come out of nowhere and clamped around her middle, slamming her into a cold, hard body. How falling had turned into flying and she realised she was in the arms of a Cyberman and frantically wondered what the hell was going on, what Missy had planned for her that meant she wasn’t going to let her die just yet. How, as they approached the ground and their speed slowed so she could hear above the whipping of the wind and the roaring of her blood, an oh so familiar voice she hadn’t heard for years had murmured, ‘I’ve got you, Tiger.’

Kate doesn’t realise she’s crying until Serena gently wipes the tears away with her thumb and sniffles herself.

‘Of course,’ Serena murmurs, pulling Kate’s head down onto her shoulder and holding her close. ‘Of course he would be able to fight it. Of course he would know you needed him, darling. Of course he would save you.’

 _Thank you,_ she thinks fervently, over and over, pressing her lips to Kate’s hair and gently rocking her until she drifts into sleep wrapped in her wife’s soft embrace.


End file.
